Visions in the night
by oncerSM
Summary: What if the Oracle had showed Emma something a bit different then what she originally saw? What if she isn't the one who will die? How will she live with fact that she must see the person whose death she has witnessed everyday? 6x01


"I was once known as the Oracle" the mysterious girl told Emma who looked back at her rather skeptical and not knowing if this was someone she could trust.

"So can you tell me what the hell it is I keep seeing?" Emma asked with her arms crossed.

"Better yet, I can show you the full thing. But, Emma Swan, you might not like what you see" she slammed down the staff she was holding and the eyes of the sculpted bird on top glowed red.

Metal clashed with metal as Emma tried to keep fighting with all the strength she had. She looked behind her at her parents, her lover, and even her son as they watched in shock and horror. "No" said Emma "I won't let you hurt them" she ran forward to the cloaked man, sword in hand but was soon knocked back into a nearby shop with her sword flying out of her hand and landing on the pavement in front of Henry. He looked at it and then looked at his unconscious mother with the bleeding wound upon her head. She was hurt, trying to protect them, him. But now he had to end it and had to fight.

Henry grabbed the sword up with two shaking hands and slowly walked close to the hooded figure that still stood in front of the clock tower, his eyes focused on Emma who still lay in the same position. Henry ignored the cries from his grandparents and Killian who tried to hold him back, he had to do this.

The hooded figure moved closer to Emma with his sword raised high, he wanted to kill her but Henry wouldn't let him.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He shouted sounding braver then he really was. The figure now turned to see Henry and with incredible speed he ran forward and was almost instantly standing next to him. "You've hurt too many people! I won't let you hurt my mother anymore!" And he took the first swing of the sword.

There they went back and forth swinging the swords against each other and for a moment Henry was winning, managing to get the better hand in this competition and knocked the sword from the hooded figure's gloved hand. Henry smiled as he thought he was victorious but that didn't last long. With a flick of his hand the hooded man had the sword fly back to him and then stabbed Henry in the stomach.

Henry looked at the sword and then looked back up to find the man who did this, but he was gone. Henry slowly pulled the sword out before collapsing on the street, his breaths becoming short and quicker as blood began to flow freely from his newly opened chest. Snow, David, and Killian ran forward to help him but there was little to be done as Henry was loosing to much blood to quickly.

"Henry... lad. It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine" Killian said nervously as he grabbed on to the boy's hand and with his hook, moved the sweaty bangs out of his forehead.

"Killian" Henry said in what was now barely a whisper. "Help my mom" he gestured to Emma.

"Emma's going to be fine, I promise" Killian let out. But something stopped him from speaking. Henry began to choke as blood dripped from his mouth, his nose. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning in his own blood. Killian had to get him help, he placed both hands (one hook) under Henry's body and as gently as possible he lifted him up.

"Help!" He yelled to the empty streets of Storybrooke. It was past 2:00 AM and there was no one besides for Snow and David and an unconscious Emma to help. And it wasn't as if they could call 911 because all the power lines have been destroyed last week by the Evil Queen and a certain Mr. Hyde.

"Help someone please!" He screamed at the top of his lungs but then almost immediately stopped, because as it had just happened, the boy in his arms had gone completely limp, his eyes still wide open.

"I think that's enough Emma" the Oracle said as she let her magical staff drop to the ground. But Emma wasn't listening, she had just seen her son die and tears were steaming down her face. But that wasn't real...or was it?

"What the hell was that?" She cried.

"That is, or was supposed to be your fate. Instead your son will pay the ultimate sacrifice to save your life and it will become his. This will happen, Emma Swan. You can change the path that you take to get to the destination but the destination itself cannot be changed" and before Emma knew it the Oracle was gone and she was left alone in the middle of the woods.


End file.
